


adore you // h.s

by icxruswalls



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icxruswalls/pseuds/icxruswalls
Summary: [short story]he didn't even know me yet i adored him in every way that i could
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)





	adore you // h.s

"a cute girl is a cute girl"

\- - -

t h e m i x t a p e

not made yet lol

\- - -

S T A R R I N G

"he doesn't even know me"  
lily collins as kal

"i hope you know that i like you"  
harry styles as (surprise!) himself

including  
louis tomlinson as himself  
niall horan as himself  
liam payne as himself  
zayn malik as himself

\- - - 

welcome to "adore you"

COMING SOON

**Author's Note:**

> it's me kal xx


End file.
